


【南北伊】罗维弗拉X费里（旧车存档

by Annekirkland



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland
Relationships: Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), Top:Rovino・Vargas - Relationship, 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【南北伊】罗维弗拉X费里（旧车存档

"呜--”

费里西安诺被弗拉维奥搂在怀里接吻,头被按着,腰被束缚着, 他的脸上一片潮红,眼睛里渗出泪水，打湿了脸颊。他快要喘不过气,肺里的空气都要被弗拉维奥吸干了。终于,弗拉维奥放开了他。他大口的喘着气,红肿的嘴唇一张一合引诱着弗拉维奥的再次亲吻。

"这就不行了?"

罗维诺从背后抱住费里西安诺,在他的后颈上留下一个个深紫色的吻痕。

"呜哥哥不要.--”

前面被弗拉维奥的硬挺顶着,后面被罗维诺的硬挺蹭着,费里西安诺几乎要站不住了。

"费里真敏感啊..

弗拉维奥温柔的亲吻着费里西安诺的眼睑,眉心,如蜻蜓点水般的吻,不带任何情色意味。

"果然是十六岁吗... ?"

被两个哥哥前后夹击的费里西安诺已经不知道拦谁了。他心里各种后悔当时亚瑟施展魔法时他没有跑开,现在不仅身体变回了十六岁时的样子,还...还增加了一些器官,实在.... 想到胸前和下面传来的奇怪感觉,费里西安诺就恨不得找个洞钻进去。

"嗯啊哥哥!"

两人发现了费里西安诺的走神,于是罗维诺掀开了费里西安诺的衣服,握住了费里西安诺胸前的丰满。从手上传来的细腻触感让罗维诺爱不释手，他揉捏着,双乳在他的手心变成各种形状。他又捏住费里西安诺的乳尖,用指甲轻轻刮动,从乳尖传来的奇怪触感让费里西安诺忍不住咬住下唇,不让羞耻的声音溢出，可是弗拉维奥的举动却让他突然叫出声。

"不弗拉哥哥那里....不可以!”

弗拉维奥的手指趁着费里西安诺注意力都在乳尖上,悄悄的伸进费里西安诺的裤子里,摸上了藏在坚挺性器身后的细缝上。

他轻轻的抚摸着，又嫌不方便干脆把费里西安诺的裤子直接扯掉，只留下了一件纽扣都被解开的白衬衫。

丰满的双乳上是罗维诺捏出的痕迹,身下的性器被冷落,从特殊地方传来的感觉让费里西安诺双腿打颤。，

"弗拉哥哥.不要.... .好奇怪...”

费里西安诺的腰被罗维诺从身后紧紧固定着,不让他摔倒。他靠在罗维诺胸膛前,急促的呼吸着。

弗拉维奥抚摸着外部，与罗维诺交换了个眼神,费里西安诺就感觉自己的一条腿被罗维诺抱了起来，他的下半身全部暴露了出来。一个颤抖着的部位也暴露了。

"呜不要...哥哥放下!"

费里西安诺害羞的哭了出来, 这实在是太令人羞耻了，可他还来不及多说什么从那里传来的湿润触感一下让他的前端射了出来——弗拉维奥在伸出舌头吸允他的那里。

"呜呜弗拉哥哥、不要一-"

弗拉维奥蹲下,仔细观察藏在费里西安诺坚挺性器后的那朵小花,他用手拨开两边的花瓣,露出了粉红色的花蕊。他像是着迷了一般，直接亲吻了上去,啧啧的水声不断响起,费里西安诺的哭声被罗维诺吞进了肚子。

弗拉维奥的舌尖模仿性器插入的姿势,在费里西安诺的小穴里插弄起来,他还不时的舔弄一下周边脆弱的花瓣,敏感的花穴不住的收缩着。他的鼻尖正好碰到敏感的小豆,冰冷的触感更是刺激的费里西安诺浑身打颤。

.......

女性的器官实在是过于敏感,陌生的快感从那里传来,他能感受到下面流出的水越来越多。随着弗拉维奥的动作,在欲望被挑起的同时小穴里的空虚感越来越重。

罗维诺含住费里西安诺的嘴唇,十六岁的身体透着青涩感，就连抱在怀里也是。他勾起费里西安诺害怕的躲避的小舌, 吸允拉扯,律液不住的从费里西安诺无法紧闭的双唇边留下。他能感受到费里西安诺越来越急促的呼吸,以及被欲望渐渐吞噬的理智。

"呜....”

随着费里西安诺身体一阵过电般的颤抖,他前端被冷落的性器射出一道白浊, 随即整个人都瘫软在罗维诺怀里。

“哈...”

"费里真可爱。"

弗拉维奥站起来,从罗维诺怀里接过费里,将他打横抱起,手腿酥软的费里西安诺只能靠在他的怀里,乖乖的被放在铺着黑色床单的床上。

白皙挺翘的双峰随着费里西安诺的呼吸上下颤抖，被罗维诺玩的红肿乳头在黑色被单的映衬下十分显眼。

被两位哥哥像是看一块肥美的肉一般的饿狼眼神注视着的费里西安诺瑟缩了一下,双腿不自觉收缩在一起,却把那个神秘部位暴露了。

"蠢弟弟,你知不知道你这样更加..”

更加什么?罗维诺并没有说完。他和弗拉维奥各自占领一边,弗拉维奥扶起费里西安诺上半身,在他的身上留下更多的吻痕。而罗维诺则分开费里西安诺酥软的双腿, 在大腿内侧撕咬着，留下属于他的印记。

"呜哥哥...

费里西安诺小声的呜咽着,他的手按着罗维诺的头发,却使不上劲推开他,尤其在罗维诺朝他的花穴插入一根手指后,防御全盘崩溃。

"...哥哥!"

手里传来的是温润的触感,一根手指在不断溢出的水的润滑下几乎没有障碍的就进入了。

"水真多, 这么急着被进入吗费里西?"

罗维诺抽出手指却在下一秒直接将三根手指放入,被撑开的小穴传给费里西安诺的感觉是在太奇怪，"哥哥..好奇怪...."

罗维诺的手指被小穴里的媚肉包围着,甚至不知满足的吸允的罗维诺的手指,在罗维诺想要抽出手指时还阻拦着不要他离开。

"真是可爱。”

弗拉维奥用气音在费里西安诺耳边低声说着,呼出的热气让费里西安诺耳垂不自觉的颤抖。弗拉维奥故意含住那里, 舔弄着,又顺着耳垂向下，一点点吻上了挺翘的双乳。

罗维诺也没有闲着,他没有给费里西安诺适应时间,直接抽插了起来，费里西安诺再也忍不了了，甜美的呻吟声不断从他嘴里溢出,带着哭腔的声音在两人耳里就是最好的催化剂。

水声越来越大,费里西安诺也越来越颤抖,在罗维诺不小心碰到了什么地方后他再次射了出来，花穴也射了出来。

连续几次高潮的强烈快感让费里西安诺无法思考，他的眼神朦胧,身体敏感的不像话。

弗拉维奥把费里西安诺抱起放在他身上,罗维诺也抬起费里西安诺一只腿——他们都不愿把费里西安诺前面的第一次给对方。 炙热的性器抵着费里西安诺的花穴，两人同时插入,却只是把前端放进去。

花穴传来的被撕裂的痛苦让费里西安诺一下惊醒过来,他双手扶住罗维诺的肩,害怕的想要逃开，然而两个哥哥的手掐着他的腰,让他就像是就像是菜板上的鱼肉,任人宰割。

“不要.哥哥...弗拉哥哥、 放不下的... ..拿出去...嗯啊...拿出去... ! "

"乖,费里别怕。”

弗拉维奥按耐住想要快点插进去的冲动,低声安慰着费里,手指偷偷的抚摸上了费里西安诺的后穴。

罗维诺用阴茎小幅度的磨蹭着, 一点点的伸进去。第一次经历这些的花穴即使被扩张过也紧致的要人命,他含住费里西安诺的乳头,手指抚摸揉弄着费里西安诺敏感的珠核。

胸前和后穴传来的快感逼的费里西安诺眼泪直流，他棕金色的眼里已经没有理智,只有情欲。两位哥哥停留在外面的头部更加刺激的他内部空虚,蜜水不停地流出,湿润了紧致的小穴。

"嗯啊..哥哥...弗拉哥哥...........”

被弟弟甜美的呻吟挑拨的理智几乎全失,罗维诺和弗拉维奥将费里西安诺身子向下一压,两根肉棒深入穴内，直达费里西安诺子宫口。

"啊嗯... !好痛..

两位哥哥的阴茎都十分硕大,贪吃的下场便是从花穴传来的撕裂般的痛苦。费里西安诺硬挺的性器一下软掉,他不自觉的抽噎着。

罗维诺轻吻费里西安诺的眼角,安慰着他,手上却加快了揉弄费里西安诺珠核的动作。弗拉维奥在费里西安诺耳边低声安慰,另一只手却也加快了抽插速度。

费里西安诺还未从痛苦中缓过来...就被巨大的快感吞噬, "呜哇哥哥..不婆要.慢一点..啊啊.弗拉哥哥......慢、啊...

两人极有默契的在费里西安诺感受到快感后一前一后的抽插起来,每一下都会触碰到费里西安诺的子宫口。快感不停的从花穴传来,费里西安诺几近崩溃。

“...弗拉哥哥...呵嗯.停下、....

嘴唇被弗拉维奥堵住,他的呻吟被吞掉,胸前还被罗维诺玩弄着,后穴则被弗拉维奥的手指快速抽插。

“... 啊啊!"

费里西安诺又一次达到了高潮,可是他的两位哥哥却不给他缓冲时间。费里西安诺高潮时紧紧吸允他们的媚肉让他们的性器更加的坚硬,他们加快了抽插速度,不再是一前一后,而是一起抽插。

“不.不要、哥哥不要!嗯啊....

他再一次被抛上高潮,这一次他的前端什么也射不出来了。

"干性高潮吗? "罗维诺轻笑, "很棒费里。”

两人再抽插了几次后一起射入了费里西安诺的子宫内, "怀上我们的孩子吧费里西。

可怜的费里西安诺,他的肚子被两个哥哥的精液弄的有点突起,他的嘴唇无法再闭上,只能不停地发出诱人的呻吟声。

可是他的哥哥们并不愿意如此轻易的放过他,他们不知从哪里拿出一个蝴蝶结丝带,缠住了他的阴茎底部。

"真可爱。"

弗拉维奥拿出一根按摩棒,粗大布满青筋的尺寸让费里西安诺害怕。他将按摩棒插进费里西安诺后穴,随即把开关开到最大。

"嗯啊...弗拉哥哥... !关....好... ...

弗拉维奥把自己的性器从费里西安诺花穴抽出,随即插入了那个一直在发出甜美呻吟的部位。

费里西安诺抬头用小舌给他舔弄着,然而罗维诺却突然抽插起来,前后同时夹击传来的快感让费里西安诺无法思考，只能被动的张大嘴接受着弗拉维奥的抽动。

最后,他的身上布满了两位哥哥的精液,连同身体里也全部都是。他的双腿无力的大张着,白色浊液被无法再吃下的花穴- .点点吐出来。弗拉维奥拿着摄像机将这一切都拍了下来,罗维诺还扶着费里西安诺,将他的小穴用手指剥开,让弗拉维奥拍的更加清楚。


End file.
